


孽缘不比羽毛轻

by Layla_Medea



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea
Summary: Walter von Schenkopp=先寇布Yang Wenli=杨威利 or 杨文里Fyoodor Patorichev=派特里契夫Linier Blumehart=布鲁姆哈特





	孽缘不比羽毛轻

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：晚上喝了点酒后七情上脸的产物。不知道我在写什么。
> 
> CP：杨先，先杨；粮食；自由心证吧！

生者有生者的宇宙，亡者有亡者的世界。

派特里契夫在裁决处的门口排到了个好位置，十几分钟后他让他的司令官在自己前面夹了个塞。

又过了十几分钟，布鲁姆哈特也来了，于是派特里契夫让小伙子站在自己和杨威利中间。

杨文里抓着自己的黑发，叹了口气：“排在前面又有什么用？我身上背负了无数人命孽债，又是流血而亡，大概要进血池地狱吧。”

“我们要不要考虑翻墙？”最年轻的中校提议道。

望着拦在天堂外的篱笆，高高胖胖的派特里契夫愉快地心想，它可真有够矮的，只要一举再一抛他就能把杨元帅丢进天堂里啦！

然而三个人没用到翻墙就顺利的通过了审判：

布鲁姆哈特是童男子，童男子必须上天堂。把守天堂的门卫甚至还有些惋惜，才二十八岁，如果晚两年再来，小伙子可以做天使长。

杨威利不是童男子，但他的身体因为失血变得足够轻，而比身体更轻的是他的心脏，没有承载仇恨也没有装过邪恶，比一根羽毛还要轻。而这样的羽毛来自他背上，那里不知何时生出两只洁白的翅膀，长长的羽翼直拖到地。天使就该住进天堂。只是这个新生的天使却不知足的抱怨：“背后这玩意儿太重！能不能还回去？”

派特里契夫倒了霉，不是童男子，身躯又沉重，虽然是为拯救他人而牺牲，可是手上还有其他的人命债。本来该被判处炼狱中的有期徒刑，但杨讨价还价拯救了他——交出他一只翅膀的下半截，换来了胖乎乎的派特里契夫能挤进天堂的窄门。

“实在抱歉啊，杨元帅……”派特里契夫看着杨秃了大一半的右翼有些心酸。

然而当事人只是挥了挥手：“没关系，反正我也嫌它们太沉。不过中将啊，你要减肥了，不能再吃甜甜圈！”

派特里契夫抬起宽大的手掌揉了揉眼角，点头说好。

然而天堂里本来也没有甜甜圈。它只有无数纯金的树木，河里留着奶与蜜，还有大片的云海无边无际。而在云海上方，各型各色的天使飞来飞去。

因为不喜欢运动，加上翅膀一大一小不容易保持平衡，所以杨干脆懒洋洋在云海边半卧半坐，和同伴们下棋喝酒——好吧，天堂里没有酒，他们喝得是天堂里的薰风，假装那是酒。

天上无寒暑，只能靠数太阳起落记天数。

一年后的一天，云海中突然冒出一个人，只露出肩膀以上的部分，但看脸倒是熟悉。先寇布用三人见惯了的笑容同他们打了个招呼：“知道你们都在这里，我就放心了。”

布鲁姆哈特放弃将他元帅的军，从云海岸边爬起来，想要把他的师父和长官拉上来，可是一试再试都不成功。

敌人的鲜血和美女的眼泪，先寇布这一生欠下了太多债务，再还清之前不能上天堂。

而与他一道的还有九成的蔷薇骑士们。

杨文里趴在云上向下望，看到蔷薇骑士用肩膀顶起同伴的脚，一个托一个搭起长长的人梯，让先寇布能从血池地狱里攀入云海，露出两只眼睛，看看他们的长官和同伴好不好。他们身上血迹还没干，脸上却都带着笑。看到杨对着他们打招呼，有些人还忘记此身处境，也仰起脸对着杨挥手。结果这下子通天的阶梯七扭八歪，先寇布好不容易才重新站稳脚跟。

“不是要活一百五十年吗？为什么才一年就……怎么会这么笨啊！”

“余下的命数都折换成地狱里的时间了哟。怎么想都是我赚了。”先寇布若无其事地笑了笑。他并没说错，地狱的计时方法与人间不同，他要在这一层地狱中住满千万亿劫，一劫是一千五六百万年。

杨说不出话来，他只有一大一小不完整的两只羽翼。如果半只才能换一个派特里契夫，那要救赎先寇布和九成蔷薇骑士联队，需要的天使能塞满四五个养鸡场。

于是黑发黑眼的新晋天使眨眨眼睛，张开手臂笼住了先寇布的肩膊。

先寇布为这突然的举动身体向后栽倒，从人梯上跌落。

两个人拥抱着下坠。

从离开天堂那一刻开始，杨背后的双翼就像泡沫一样融化了。羽毛四下散落，飘在蔷薇骑士们的额头和掌心，白的像云絮，轻的像月光。

这是来自天堂的最纯净的善意，就算不能抵消全部灾祸，但能让每一个人的劫数大幅削减。

杨扭头看了看空空如也的身后，长出了一口大气：“哎呀，这下彻底轻松了。”

而后他又神气活现的教训起曾经的手下来：“贵官真是在哪里都不让人省心啊！”

先寇布揉着自己被撞疼了的鼻梁，好半天没有答话。

等将那种酸意挨过去后，他才开口：“天堂也好，地狱也好，是这里的规则不太喜欢我……”

杨双手抱着肩膀，盯着先寇布的褐色眼睛，他决心要想一句最能刺痛这人厚脸皮的话。但在他想到之前，先寇布已经驾轻就熟开始来到另一个世界后的第一次煽动了：

“所以，反正阁下一时半刻也回不去，要不要考虑在这地狱里，带着我们造个反啊？”

地狱最深处的阎罗王忽然打了个冷战。于是他找出笔，开始在本子上勾勾画画起来：

“这真是飞来的几辈子孽缘哟！快让这帮煞星升上去祸害天堂吧！”


End file.
